Setsuna vs Rohan, Who will win?
by starglazed
Summary: A boy from Mahora boy's academy has taken a liking to the cheerful,bubbly Konoka. Will Setsuna sit there submissively as he takes her away? NEVER!
1. Rohan Wellers

Disclaimer-I do not own any of these characters (except Rohan). They are from Negima by Ken Akamatsu!!

**Chapter 1-Rohan Wellers**

"Hey Konochan, wait up!"

They both turned around and saw a boy their age trying to catch up to them.

Rohan Wellers was well built and had short black hair. His eyes were a light

blue, which matched the color of his shirt. The cargo pants he wore fit quite

nicely on his slim waist. To people to didn't know him, he would seem quite

handsome. That is of course, if you really knew him, which would be a different story…

Konoka Konoe, usually in a bubbly state, waved energetically at Rohan.

"Hi Ronan! Secchan and I were just about to go shopping!"

Rohan gave Setsuna a cold glare and Setsuna gave him one just as cold.

"All…_three _of us?"

Setsuna looked Rohan in the face. Her brown eyes burrowing into his anxious

blue ones.

"Is that a problem?" Setsuna asked coldly.

She noticed Rohan's jaw clench and his hands were balled into fists.

"A little…." He forced through his teeth.

Giving a little bow, Setsuna replied, "My apologies, but I am duty-bound to watch over ojou-sama."

Konoka smiled at Secchan's loyalty. Rohan groaned.

As they walked from shop to shop, the mood began to lift until…they reached the arcade.

When they entered the arcade, bright lights and loud music welcomed them. In the center of the room, a large circle of machines was causing the most commotion. As they got closer, they discovered this was the new game, Lunar Showdown. It was basically a tournament. Setsuna glanced up at the scoreboard.

1.Kami-Hero 200,000

2.MasterBlade150, 000

3.KillerKrab 100, 000

If you beat Kami-Hero, you get a special prize!!!

She took the place of a sobbing boy. Setsuna quickly inserted a name: Katana-Neko. It was a combination of her favorite possession and favorite animal. The character she selected held a sword similar to hers but her hair was blue. The blue-haired pixel wore a black leather jacket and cowhide jeans. She clicked: BEGIN BATTLE!

She started pressing random buttons and moving the joystick around. There was nothing special. Just a kick here, a sword-slash there, and a regular superspecial thunder typhoon. Her fingers froze and her eyes snapped to attention. _What?! I won already?!_

As she moved onto the second round, she tried to memorize the button order she had pressed. Up, B, A, right, down, A, left, B. She grinned at her success when the words YOU WIN!! NEW ITEM went up on her screen.

"Alright!" She clicked "GET ITEM" and received a new sword. She jumped in surprise when she heard Konoka behind her.

"Wow Secchan! You're pretty good!"

Setsuna blushed when she peered over her shoulder and saw Konoka's face inches from hers.

"Thank you, ojou-sama.."

"Rohan-kun already found a spot. I'll just watch you. Is that okay?"

Setsuna shifted uncomfortably.

"That's fine."

Fifteen minutes passed and Setsuna had quickly reached the person ranking third.

Konoka gasped in awe. Her best friend had reached one of the highest-ranking players. She couldn't help but feel excited. After defeating some of the opponents, Secchan attained new items and learned different attacks. _Wow! This must be how Negi-kun feels!! But after making a pactio with seven girls, the thrill must be gone._

"Good luck Secchan!"

"I'll do my best, Konochan!"

Konoka blinked in surprise. Did she hear wrong? That was the first time Setsuna called her "Konochan" so casually. As Setsuna bent closer to the screen, Konoka slowly lifted her arms and brought them around…

"I BEAT HIM!!" Setsuna exclaimed, suddenly standing up. She sweatdropped when she saw Konoka on the floor looking flustered.

"Uh…what are you doing, ojou-sama?"

A little vein popped up on Konoka's forehead. _There she goes again! Calling me ojou-sama!!_

"Nothing…"she muttered. Setsuna looked confused. Why was Konoka angry? Wasn't she happy that she won?

Konoka brushed off her skirt and forced a smile. "I think I'll go check on Rohan-kun.."

As Konoka walked away, Setsuna became crestfallen. But on the other hand, two more opponents to go!! _I never back down from a challenge!_

"Bring it on, MasterBlade!" she mumbled to herself.

"You asked for it, Setsuna-san!"

She turned to her left and saw a black-haired girl push her glasses up higher. The girl was grinning mischievously.

"Haruna-san?! You're M-m-m—"

"MasterBlade? Yup, that's me! I'm very impressed Setsuna. Are you sure you're new at this?"

She readied her fingers over the buttons. "I won't let you beat me!!"

The raven-haired girl smiled and turned back to her own screen.

"We'll see…"

As Konoka went around the circle, she heard a familiar voice. When she looked down, she spotted a punk-haired boy with dog ears.

"Katarou-kun!!" she squealed happily.

"Yeah that's right! You thought you could defeat me?! Well you thought wrong!! Bow down!! Cower in fear!! Bwahahahaha—"

The boy paused and looked up to find Konoka staring right at him.

"Oh…H-hello Konoka-neechan.." he mumbled bashfully. His ears seemed to droop in embarrassment. Konoka giggled. _Kawaii!! _ She stopped in midgiggle when she looked at his screen. Her eyes bugged open and she began to stutter.

"K-katarou-kun..Y-you're K-kami-HERO?!"

Katarou frantically covered the surprised girl's mouth.

"Shhhh!! Ya want the whole world ta know?!"

Konoka closed her mouth at that. Katarou awkwardly scratched his cheek. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"I-it's a habit of mine…It helps me think of battle strategies.."

Konoka wowed at this.

"So that means the strongest players are also good fighters?!"

Katarou cracked his knuckles and turned back to the screen.

"I should hope so! Especially that MasterBlade guy! Maybe I could meet im' in a dark alley.."

He gave a fanged grin.


	2. New Challenger?

**Chapter 2-New Challenger?**

Haruna stood up, slowly taking a breath and then shrieked at the top of her lungs. "HOW?! HOW?! HOW DID YOU DEFEAT ME??" she sobbed into her hands. Setsuna sweatdropped as she watched the girl slump back into her chair. The otaku girl began to pound her fists over the various buttons.

"I-I'm _sniff _M-M-MasterBlade! Y-you couldn't have.." She stared blankly at the black screen. "This must be a dream…yeah, that must be it."

In fear, Setsuna stayed quiet. However, the peace was gone when a boy tapped Haruna on the shoulder. He asked Haruna if her game was over. This ignited a new flame and Haruna dashed out of the arcade in hysterical sobs. All the while, screaming the word "MasterBlade".

The boy stared at the door and gave Setsuna a questioning glance. All the swordswoman could do was shrug. The main thing to she knew was: Only one more to go!

Asuna Kagurazaka peeked out from under her hat and groaned passively. "Why are Setsuna-san and Konoka so far apart?! This was supposed to bring them closer!" Asakura, 3-A's star reporter, slowly sipped her soda and raised an eyebrow at the over-reactive girl.

"Patience is a virtue, Asuna."

She wagged her finger in Asuna's face. Asuna turned to glare at the circle of noisy machines. "Yeah? Well I've been waiting and waiting and_ waiting_!!"

They both paused when they saw their classmate trudging up to their table. For some reason, Haruna's eyes were red as if she had been crying. Asakura smiled up at her.

"So how did it go?"

Haruna's eyes turned to slits. She had a mischievous smile. "You promised if I let her win you'd pay a month's worth of tokens, right?"

Asakura sighed and gave a regretful nod. She hated giving away her money, but it was worth it if she could finally get some scoop. Haruna, having been confirmed of their deal, happily plopped herself in a chair and called out the waiter. She slapped the table furiously. "Suddenly, I feel _famished_! Hey waiter, I'll have one of everything!"

Asuna jumped out of her seat, a vein pulsing and her fist shaking threateningly, and exclaimed, "And just _who_ is gonna pay for all that?!"

Setsuna trembled as she realized she was so close to ranking first. When BEGIN BATTLE flashed up on the screen, she brought her finger slowly toward the button. _This is it…_ she thought, _I'll be against Kami-Hero…_

BING-BING-BING!! NEW CHALLENGER!!

Setsuna fell out of her chair and lost her composure. She slammed her fist on the panel. "Whoever challenged me will pay dearly!" she growled.

But when she saw the name of the challenger, she had second thoughts.

RohanSTUD. She sat back down and slowly flexed her fingers. As she steadied her fingers over the buttons, a glint appeared in her eyes.

"Then again…this could be fun…" she mumbled as she pressed the ACCEPT CHALLENGE button.

Asakura calmly sipped her soda but flinched when she heard a timid voice clear her throat.

"Um…Ahem! Asakura-san?"

"What is it, Sayo?"

"I think someone just challenged Setsuna-san."

A spray of soda landed across the table; and then some. The orange-headed girl jumped out of her seat, barely dodging the messy incident. "Hey, watch it!"

Asuna and Haruna looked up questioningly. Asakura turned to the ghost. "What did you say?!" she exclaimed.

"This ruins the entire plan! If she loses, she won't get the prize that we planned for her to give to Konoka!!"

She roughly wiped at her soaked chin as Sayo quickly drifted around the machines once more. When she came back, the ghost looked paler than usual. "Someone called RohanSTUD challenged her. He seems very strong!!"

After Asakura relayed the news to Paru and Kagurazaka, Asuna gave a low growl and slammed her fist onto the table. "Why is he always in their way?!" Before she could get out of her chair, Haruna pulled her back down. "Wait! Have faith in Setsuna! I'm sure she can handle that loser. Just…just give her a chance; don't interfere!" Asuna hesitated, then gave a heavy sigh and plunked back down into her seat. She crossed her arms over her chest and forced her mouth into a tight line. "Oh all right!" she huffed grumpily, "If you say it like _that_ I guess I won't pulverize that punk just yet."

Haruna gave her wily friend a warm smile. "Good! Besides, you have to pay for all the food I just ordered!"

Rohan gave a sinister chuckle. Finally, he had caught up to that Setsuna. _Thinks she's such a hot-shot…_He had a hunch that Setsuna might give the prize to Konoka to win her favor. _Like _hell _I'm gonna let that happen!! _ With glee, he raised his head to the ceiling and let out a barking laugh. A plump man with square-rimmed glasses and a balding head, sitting next to the teenage boy, flinched. He pushed his glasses up and started at the delirious boy. "Hey man…calm down. It's just a game" he grunted. The side of Rohan's mouth twitched. _Did I just get dissed by that game freak?! _ He shook his head to clear his mind. _Never mind that! I have to beat Setsuna or my honor as a teenage heartthrob will be over! _"Ah! She accepted my challenge! Hahaha, Setsuna…that was your biggest mistake.."

After Asuna reluctantly payed the bill, all three(four) girls peeked around the corner to get a closer look at the game. Asuna was getting nervous. "Setsuna just lost the first round! And to top that off, _he_ barely lost any health points!"

Haruna groaned "Does that mean I lost for nothing?!"

Asakura shook her head and pointed over at the samurai. "She just won the second round!" They all high-fived and watch silently, praying that Setsuna would win the third round. _C'mon Setsuna!!_

Katarou chuckled to himself as he gleefully obliterated another challenger while Konoka watched in curious amazement. "Who's my next victi—I mean..er..opponent?" His ears twitched when the next challenger came up. He jumped out of his chair in disbelief. _That's not Setsuna-san!! Who is this guy? _Konoka looked worried. "What's wrong, Katarou-kun?"

"Oh! Uh…n-nothing..just stretching!" He clumsily raised his arms and nervously flexed his fingers. "Haha! Ya know my hand starts to cramp after too many battles!" That was a lie. When he sat back down, he glared at the screen and muttered under his breath, "RohanSTUD, huh? Well you're not winning _this _prize!"


	3. Unexpected Victory

**Chapter 3-Unexpected victory**

As the game commenced, Katarou hated to admit it, but Rohan was pretty tough. Katarou knew many special attacks and weak points, but they never seemed to faze Rohan's blows.

ROUND ONE: LOSE!!

Konoka clapped her hands happily. "Wow! That Rohan, I never I never knew he was so good at this kind of thing!" Katarou ran his hand through his hair and realized his forehead was covered in sweat. "He's okay…" he mumbled.

ROUND TWO: BEGIN!!

"Urgh…too many sodas..need trip..t-to bathroom!" Katarou stammered. He realized he had been playing all day without a bathroom break. He thought he could hold it..but now…

Konoka blinked back in surprise. "Why do boys need to pee at the most suspenseful times? " Katarou's face flushed a bright red at that remark. "It's not that! I really, really, REALLY gotta g-go!" The more he thought about it, the worse the urge was. He leaped out of his chair and hopped from one foot to the other. He gave one last squinted look at Konoka. "T-take over for me, will ya? Put up a good fight!" Before Konoka cold protest, Kotarou had dashed for the bathroom. He thought to himself, _it's all over…_

Konoka sat down nervously and looked around. She took hold of the joystick and pressed: UNPAUSE. In desperation, she moved the joystick up and smiled when she saw the little pixel jump up high and miss the incoming blow. After pressing the A button, she learned how to jump and kick. _Hooray! I made it jump! _

Setsuna marched over to where Rohan was sitting and slammed her fist on the counter of his machine. Rohan looked up, startled. "It should be _me_ battling Kami-Hero right now!" she growled. Rohan casually shrugged and gave her a smug grin. "Sorry, but that's just how life is! And look, I just beat him in the first round. Haha!" Setsuna clenched her jaw. She hated the fact he was playing Kami-Hero, and worse, winning. When the second round commenced, Rohan stopped chuckling. "What the-!! Is he playing with me?!"

Setsuna was confused as well. They both stared, dumbstruck, at the screen. The Kami-Hero pixel was jumping from one side of the screen to the other.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Rohan bellowed. Every punch and kick kept missing Kami-Hero. Not only was he dodging, he was also quickly shortening Rohan's health points with just kicks!

Setsuna gave a laugh. "He's beating you with just a jump-kick combination! He truly _is _number one!" With one last laugh, she circled around the machines, trying to catch a glimpse of the top player. When she spotted Kami-Hero's pixel on another screen, she came closer for a better look. Her jaw dropped open. _NO WAY! THERE IS NO WAY KONOKA IS KAMI-HERO! _

Haruna slapped her hand over her forehead and pretended to faint. "We are so screwed! Konoka won't beat Rohan in a million years!" Asuna slumped to the floor and shook her head. "If only Katarou used the bathroom _beforehand_! That dummy!" Both girls gave a dramatic sigh.

Kizumi sweatdropped and gave the two girls a nervous grin. "Actually…Konoka won the second round…"

"WHAT?!" Asuna clambered back up on her feet and peeked around the corner again. She accidentally knocked Haruna over as she ran by. "Oof!"

"You're right!" she gasped excitedly "Konoka may _actually _win this!!"

Konoka did not notice when Setsuna slipped behind her. She was too busy concentrating on how high her pixel could jump. If only she had this game at home, then she would—"You're doing splendidly, ojou-sama!"

"Huh?!" Konoka turned around to see Setsuna beaming down at her. She felt her cheeks grow warm. "Secchan! W-when did you- - oops!" As she turned to face her friend, Konoka's elbow slid over some of the buttons. They both paused and stared at the tiny pixel as it summoned a large wolf and swallowed up RohanSTUD. They both stared at each other in silence.

BING-BING-BING! YOU WIN! CONGRADULATIONS!

It finally dawned on Konoka Konoe. Her face portrayed a look of confusion and then a look of pure joy. She flung her arms over Setsuna's shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace. Konoka didn't notice Setsuna blushing furiously. "Secchan! Did you see that?! I won! I really, really won!!" Her protector gave the mage a gentle smile. "Congradulations, ojou-sama!"

Konoka pulled Setsuna out of their hug and grumbled humorously, "There you go again!" She giggled when Secchan's face turned a darker shade of red. "Sorry ojo—I mean, Kono-chan!"

"You won?!" They both turned around to find Katarou staring at the screen in disbelief. He grinned at Konoka and patted her shoulder. "You're the best, nee-chan!" Konoka flushed with pleasure, flattered by the demon-boy's praise. Katarou quickly went through his pockets.

"Now where did I put it..?"

Konoka raised her eyebrows curiously. "Put what, Kartarou-kun?"

"The prize of course!" Katarou reache out and handed her a wrapped box. "Eh?! But I didn't win!!" Konoka tried to push it away. "But you helped me win! That's uh..even better!"

"Nani?! B-but I can't just-"

Katarou flicked his head to the clock. Seeming to be in a hurry, he shoved the box into her hands and dashed away calling back to them, "Sorry neechan, gotta run!" He ran out of the arcade, leaving a flabbergasted Konoka behind.


End file.
